


Escaping Madness pt1

by LinusTheAlien



Series: Escaping Madness [1]
Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Short Film)
Genre: DHMIS Puppets, Gen, IHaveNoIdeaHowToUseTags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinusTheAlien/pseuds/LinusTheAlien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What a long year. What a year it has been. The Notepad, The Clock, and the new fear within.<br/>The tragedy, the loss, the pain, and the sorrow. What will it bring, this idea of tomorrow?<br/>Their patience with each other is now wearing thin.<br/>A creative plan for which they need time they can not borrow...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escaping Madness pt1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't see many stories involving the puppets so I made one. I still can't wait to see how it ends.
> 
> First story, woo! Made for creative inspiration. I changed it A LOT. Enjoy

Gasping. The only thing that could be heard.

“Come on, guys, stop mucking around” Harry forced between breaths, “we’ve only got five minutes until we reach town”. They had been running for nearly an hour. 

Manny collapsed on the ground, on the verge of passing out.

“We don’t have enough energy” was the only thing Robin could muster before she too fell at the base of the tree she had been holding herself up with.

A too-long pause of silence floated through the cold night air as if the trio expected it to be broken by the voice of someone who wasn’t there. They looked at each other nervously for a second before realizing they had been holding their breaths.

Five minutes of silence. Five minutes of peace. The longest break they’ve had in almost a year. Broken when one of the three spoke up.

“We’re far enough away now, Harry, aren’t we?” Manny demanded in a whine.

“Shut up. We’re never far enough away as long as you’re around” Robin threw him a dirty look. He looked at his wrist and curled up into the fetal position, knowing she was right. He covered his face and began to sob.

“You leave him alone. It’s your fault we’re in this mess in the first place.”

“Oh, piss off” She stood and walked off toward town.

“Let’s go Manny; we’ve rested long enough, now. It’s…” he hesitated “time.. to get going”

Helping him up, they followed Robin’s trail.

 

They had been living for a year with the notepad, the living embodiment of creativity, the entity known as Paige. She especially took her fury out on Robin, the one who threatened her status as the prettiest girl in the house. The one with the long, flowing, beautiful… GREEN hair.

“It just has to go! Green is not creative, you know. You’ve assaulted my eyes long enough; now change it before I cut your whole head off!”

“That’s funny. Even now, I can see a few locks of your hair are…” She looked down to see a kitchen knife protruding from her stomach. “You bitch…” were her final words, her dying breath before she fell to the floor.

Having to deal with the constant abuse, the endless torture disguised as lessons, the three roommates sought each other out for comfort. They grew closer and, eventually, used to this new creature’s games. Thinking the worst being over their lives going into routine, so to speak (as the notebook never really followed a strict pattern) their embraces after each ordeal comforting more each time. They faced it all together, one would observe in awe to see such strength, such will from each of them knowing they will be fine as long as they had each other.

This all changed, of course, with the arrival of the clock, appearing exactly one year from the notepad. Robin had found him in a simple garage sale. She thought it cute, “attractive” even. She has regretted it ever since.

Now, Tony was strict. He never attacked any of the three without provocation. He never did it for fun. He doesn’t have time for such nonsense. He did so for punishment. Too often did the housemates waste their time. “Not enough time? There’s always time for a song. You’ll miss your show? You couldn’t be more wrong. Of course you won’t have time if you’re always wasting it”

Paige interrupts just for the rhyme, just the way he hates it “like eating a cake and not even tasting it” her sadistic grin sending shivers down even the clock’s spine.

Aside from causing conflict with the notepad, his strict schedules clashing with her love for the disorderly, the appearance of the second entity brought with it something awful

Fear

Fear of never having the chance to live in peace ever again.

The three were thankful for Paige’s short attention span. As soon as she grew bored with her subjects she wandered off leaving them to rest. Oh, but now the clock was here. Here to pick up the slack, not leaving a moment’s rest to recover.

Fear that it would never end.

More than just a couple of times the idea of killing Paige had crossed their minds. Never having enough courage to execute a single one of their many plans all hopes were, too easily, dashed when the first clash of the teachers resulted in the death of the notepad. The trio almost began a celebration if Tony hadn’t turned around and began punishment for even thinking about a party not meant for a birthday. The fear truly started when they watched as Paige’s “lifeless” body stood and impaled Tony with his very sword.

But most of all, fear of being separated.

When the two concepts’ lessons coincided, the result would be devastating, unbearable, even tolling on the friends’ wills to go on. The togetherness they so cherished and shared, broken when they were pulled away from each other as they get dragged off into different directions for… different directions.

More often than wanted they were alone.

Alone

One off on a lesson of torture in the most creative ways.

Alone

Another punished for poor time management.

Alone…

Waiting in dread for their turn.

Alone with the creatures, or alone with one’s thoughts. Which would be worse?

Alone, finally crumbling their once strong unity.

 

“It’s my turn to take the small one! Children are the most creative and you know it. You can have the one with green hair. Take her away so she doesn’t show it.”

“But darling, he belongs to me. Clearly, he wears my watch as you can see” raising Manny’s left hand; Tony proudly displays the wristwatch attached to it. “Besides, you know children are always wasting time. He’s mine no matter how much you moan and whine. He has a lesson that needs to be taught. My argument simply cannot be fought. Now take the redhead, and don’t spare another thought”

With this the notepad swung at the clock with one of her expertly sharpened pencils. “Child’s play” thought the clock easily dodging her attack and simultaneously drawing his sword.

During the commotion, one of Tony and Paige’s usual fights, something new happened. Planned since their last bout, the roommates took the opportunity, took advantage of the lack of attention put on them. 

It was noted by Harry that June 19, was quickly approaching. The dreaded first anniversary of the arrival of the clock, and second of the notepad, brought, once again, fear. Now afraid of their household objects, the trio planned on leaving their home. Their things already packed, they set off into the night, into the dark woods behind their house in search of a better life.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayup. Part 2 coming soon... -I hope-
> 
> I'd like to take the time to explain the fact that I didn't have much story by the time 06-19 came around, but I will once it does. Help DHMIS and their creators. More characters coming soon with your help. Everything will be cool. It's the future!


End file.
